Y entonces tú
by Brownie BB
Summary: Todos tienen secretos, algunos son sorprendentes. One-Shot inspirado en el capitulo 227 del manga de d-Gray Man. Contiene spoilers.


Hola! Brownie aca con un fic de DGM porque necesitaba escribir algo despues de haber leido el capitulo 227 del manga y tambien tenia que ponerme en el ritmo de escritura de nuevo despues de tanto tiempo ocupado estudiando asi que...he aqui esto.  
Como ya dije en la descripcion, hay spoilers y otras zarazas que siguen el manga.  
Disfruten!

* * *

Con un jarrón de polvo dorado junto a él, Allen se reponía de la horrible noticia que le dio Kanda unos momentos atrás. En ese recipiente de vidrio se encontraba su preciado Timcanpy, quien se sacrificó para poder darle tiempo de huir de aquella inocencia viviente.

Walker se sentía atrapado y si bien en realidad tanto el general Tiedoll, Kanda y Johnny Hill decían estar ayudándolo a escapar, él no se sentía cómodo ni merecedor de tales acciones por parte de ellos. Donde quiera que él fuese, había guerra y destrucción, sin contar el hecho que Nea estaba luchando constantemente por poseer su cuerpo de nuevo, cosa que ponía en peligro a sus amigos. Al parecer esto no les importaba, y seguían a su lado, incluso luego de haberlos llamado "seres frágiles" por ser incapaz de proteger a todos, pero en eso Allen no estaba siendo realista, una persona sola no puede con todo.

El carruaje había caído en silencio, siendo los caballos hechos de inocencia de Tiedoll los únicos que hacían ruido. Kanda le daba la espalda a Walker. Al parecer le molestó haber sido llamado frágil, puesto que cuando dijo esas palabras, los ojos del espadachín denotaron algo de enojo. Johnny por su parte no pareció protestar de alguna forma, tan pronto Kanda habló sobre la destrucción de Tim, él se sentó y se quedó en silencio como en especie de pésame, aun si el pequeño golem no estaba realmente vivo.

-Bueno...he aquí nuestra parada por la noche- pronunció el General Froi

Los tres jóvenes salieron del carruaje y vieron la casa vieja que estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Vamos a pasar la noche aquí? Nos van a encontrar fácilmente y-

-Creo que usted me subestima joven Walker- le contestó Tiedoll con una sonrisa

El señor les pidió que entren a la casa, y dando unas pinceladas en el aire con su inocencia, el hombre formó una especie de campo de fuerza alrededor del edificio, haciendo que nadie pueda verla ni entrar (o salir). Dentro del lugar todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, nada que unas sacudidas no lo arregle. Tanto Johnny como el General comenzaron a ver qué podían encontrar en la casa que fuese de utilidad, mientras Allen se sentaba en un sillón con el frasco en sus manos junto a Kanda, quien parecía ignorarlo de forma infantil.

-Al parecer nuestra única opción es cazar algo para comer- comentó Froi

-Se supone que estamos escondiendonos, sería riesgoso salir en este momento- dijo Kanda

-Nunca dije que íbamos a salir Yū-

Tan pronto el señor pronunció el primer nombre de Kanda, este último resopló resignado y se cruzó de brazos, sin ganas de discutir lo mismo de siempre. No lo llamen Yū.

El espadachín volteó por un segundo a observar a Allen y notó que este estaba cabeceando de sueño, resistiendo las ganas de cerrar los ojos. El General le sugirió ir a una habitación mientras él resolvía lo de la comida, lo cual Walker obedeció y subió las escaleras junto a Johnny en busca de un lugar donde puedan acostarse los dos. Era incomodo pero tenía que ser así por el hecho de que aún llevaban las pulseras que causaban electroshocks si se alejaban mucho uno del otro. Al entrar al cuarto, lo primero que hicieron fue encender unos candelabros, quitar las sábanas sucias y buscar algunas limpias, las cuales tuvieron que sacudir por el olor a encierro que tenían. Se aligeraron de ropas, dejando los abrigos en las sillas del lugar. Allen usó el baño de la habitación para lavarse la cara y luego se acostó en la cama por el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Johnny se sentó a su lado en silencio, observando el fuego de las velas. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos chicos habían caído dormidos, componiendose de tanto trajín y nervios.

Una hora y media después, Kanda llamó a la puerta de la habitación, y al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta, la abrió lentamente y se acercó a los chicos. Se paró en frente de Allen y lo observó detenidamente. Su cabello estaba crecido, se encontraba delgado, lo notaba agotado y triste. Le dio dos toques en el hombro para despertarlo pero no funcionó. Llevó sus manos a la mejilla izquierda y trazó suavemente sobre la cicatriz de Walker, generando cosquillas y despertando al fin al chico.

-Moyashi...esta lista la comida-

-Mi nombre es Allen...y bajo en unos momentos-

Johnny despertó y vió a Kanda salir de la habitacion. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan gentil? Primero la forma con la que le habló a Allen sobre Tim, lo cuidadoso que trató al joven incluso luego de la discusión infantil de siempre y la manera en que miraba a Walker.

Los dos bajaron aún algo adormilados y el aroma a sopa los hizo sonreír, se acercaron a la chimenea donde estaba el fuego y se sentaron en los sillones alrededor de este. Tiedoll no logró cazar nada pero encontró vegetales salvajes, lo cual le permitió cocinar al menos eso. Cenaron en silencio, o hasta que Tiedoll comenzó a decir que fue lo mejor que pudo hacer por ellos, lo cual los tres agradecieron. Al volver a la habitación, Allen y Johnny tomaron turnos para darse una ducha y una vez limpios, comenzaron a conversar a la luz de las velas.

-¿Por qué intentan ayudarme? Ya les demostré que puedo hacer esto solo-

-Bueno pues...te queremos mucho Allen y nos preocupas- contestó Johnny

-Y a mi me preocupa que les pase algo por el simple hecho de que quieren acompañarme en esto. No puedo dormir tranquilo siquiera sabiendo que Neah puede poseerme de nuevo- pronunció Walker alzando la voz

-Lo sé pero todo estará bien, creo en tí, todos lo hacemos-

-Bueno pero yo no- gritó el albino -¿Qué si cambio? ¿Y qué pasaría si pierdo el control y vuelvo a atacarte eh? ¡Dime!-

-Aniquilaría a ese noah...te haría volver de alguna forma estúpido Moyashi- gritó Kanda abriendo la puerta de la habitación de forma violenta- Y ya cállate de una vez con eso, no te preguntamos si podíamos acompañarte, decidimos hacerlo y punto-

Allen quería gritarle a Kanda por lo imbécil que era. ¿Por qué prefería arriesgar su vida en tratar de salvar a alguien que no tiene salvación? ¿Por qué lo hacía sabiendo que el sello de su pecho iba acortando su vida de a poco?

¿Por qué Kanda lo buscó en un principio? El estaba bien escapando por su cuenta pero...Kanda lo encontró. Nadie tenía idea donde había ido pero, él se las arregló para hallarlo, y lo identificó incluso disfrazado de payaso. Con sólo una mirada Kanda supo que ese era él y no cualquier payaso. También cuidó de él en esa pequeña habitación de hotel junto a Johnny y fue el primero en notar el cambio, cuando Neah tomó control de su cuerpo.

Allen se tragó las palabras que iba a pronunciar hacia el otro y bajó la mirada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y presión en el pecho.

-¿Qué es difícil de entender? Estamos tomando estos riesgos para mantenerte a salvo, para ayudarte y tú solo quieres alejarte porque crees que no somos capaces. Al carajo con eso, pasé por muchas cosas y esto no es nada. ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que fui el único en poder acabar con un Noah? Fui hecho para esto, no tengo otro propósito- habló Kanda

-Si lo tenías y era descansar junto a Alma. No tenías que volver- lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Allen -No tiene sentido que hayas vuelto ¿Para qué hacerlo?-

-Johnny...¿nos dejas solos? Porfavor. No voy a hacerle daño-

Otra vez la gentileza. La tercera vez en el día en que Kanda se muestra tan pacífico y gentil, y otra vez, tratándose de Allen.

El científico salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja, no era mucha distancia por lo que no iba a ser electrocutado por la pulsera. El General Tiedoll estaba allí junto al fuego, con un cuaderno y lápiz en mano, haciendo bocetos en silencio mientras calentaba agua para un té.

-Quita esa cara de preocupación, Allen estará bien. Yu está cambiando sus hábitos, después de todo, tiene que hacerlo si quiere ser General-

-¿General? ¿Kanda?- preguntó Johnny asombrado

-Pues sí. Cross Marian dejó un puesto desocupado y Yu es más que lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocuparlo- contestó Froi levantándose de su lugar para agarrar la pava de agua caliente y preparar su infusión -Es por eso que tiene que dejar de ser tan impaciente o impulsivo con el joven Allen, después de todo, él era el único miembro del escuadrón de Cross, lo que significa...-

-...que Allen pertenece al escuadrón de Kanda...oh-

-Mi pequeño Yū ya tiene un pupilo-

Johnny sonrió. Tiedoll era el general más gentil y él trataba a sus exorcistas como hijos. Más de una vez la gente sonreía al oírlo llamar a Kanda "hijo mío" y este pedir no ser llamado de esa forma.

Mientras tanto,en el piso de arriba, las cosas no estaban tan bien a diferencia de abajo. Allen lloriqueaba por lo bajo, abrumado de tantos sentimientos y tanto cansancio. Kanda esperó a oír los pasos de Johnny bajando por las escaleras para poder acercarse a Walker lentamente. Se arrodilló frente a él, quién estaba sentado en la cama y lo miró a los ojos.

-Moyashi...¿No tienes ninguna idea por qué volví?-

-Que me llames Allen maldita sea y no...no lo sé-

Kanda hizo un pequeño silencio.

-No podía descansar sabiendo que la persona que nos salvó a Alma y a mí estaba en problemas, aún menos si se trataba de tí. Alma murió en mis brazos, en paz, lejos de la orden y cualquier otra cosa que odiabamos. Estábamos más que agradecidos de tener ese momento para nosotros y fue por tí- Kanda suspiró e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado -¿Pero como dejarte en esta situación sabiendo que fue mi culpa? Yo desperté a ese Noah dentro tuyo, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, y eso no me permitía morir-

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Fácil, Johnny tenía una lista de lugares en donde Cross había dejado deudas y conociendo tu boba forma de pensar, seguramente ibas por ahí saldando esas cuentas para sobrevivir. Solamente tuvimos que cruzar media Europa buscandote, nada complicado-

Esa última frase le arrancó una sonrisa a Allen. ¿Media Europa? Wow. Además, Kanda estaba siendo sarcástico y gentil...a su forma pero lo era, algo que Allen se podía acostumbrar pero era extraño.

No es como si no le gustara que Kanda sea "bueno", de hecho nunca fue malo, pero si era la única persona capaz de sacarlo de las casillas, perder completa paciencia y querer pelear con él. Mucha de las veces en donde Allen se encontraba triste, ahí estaba Kanda llamándolo "estúpido Moyashi" y discutiendo con él sólo para animarlo de una forma extraña. Lograba arrancarlo de pensamientos tristes y enfocarlo en otras cosas, como las ganas de cerrarle la boca o tratar de superar sus insultos. Durante las misiones lo molestaba hasta el último segundo antes de ir a dormir, para luego quedarse callado en la oscuridad vigilando, ya que Kanda siempre prefería estar alerta. Esas pequeñas cosas que la mayoría pasaba por alto, esos detalles que casi nadie tenía en cuenta hacían al espadachín todo un enigma de persona.

Y ahí estaba él ahora, en frente del albino, tratando de fortalecer sus ánimos de nuevo de una manera que, hasta ahora, usó una sola vez frente a Walker.

-Todo este tiempo...pensé que no te importaba en los más mínimo...- susurró Allen mientras clavaba sus ojos al piso

Kanda colocó su dedo índice bajo la barbilla del joven frente a él y levantó su mirada hasta conectarla con la suya. Los ojos grises del albino estaban irritados y denotaban cansancio, mientras que los azules del samurái tenían una expresión suave.

-Si no me importaras, estarías muerto hace mucho tiempo ¿o acaso olvidaste que te dije antes de la primera misión juntos?-

-Comenzaste a llamarme "Moyashi"-

-Eso no, luego. Antes de llegar-

-Que no ibas a ayudarme si me metía en una situación que pudiese matarme-

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Me moví de forma descuidada y bloqueaste un ataque que iba dirigido hacia mí...- respondió Walker con culpa

-También en Edo, en el arca...varias veces-

Allen asintió.

-Te enseñé cómo usar una espada, a mejorar tu técnica de pelea...-

-¿Por qué?-

Kanda resopló frustrado. Si que es un idiota.

-Ya lo dije, me...importas-

-Entonces déjame ir...-

-Moyashi eres un imbécil. Me hartaste. No voy a dejarte ir sólo como un suicida y permitirte ser un trágico héroe, ¿Quieres saber por qué?-

-¡Sí!, es lo que estuve preguntando todo este tiempo, "Bakanda"-

-¿Seguro que quieres saber?- dijo Kanda poniéndose de pie y alzando ligeramente la voz

\- ¡AH! ¡Qué sí estup!-

-Me enamoré...de...tí-

Allen miró al otro joven incrédulo. Tenía las palabras atragantadas, el corazón palpitando de forma acelerada por la sorpresa y sus manos temblando de los nervios.

-Y no quiero perderte. No puedo...- agregó el samurái mientras eludía los ojos grises que lo observaban- ...dejarte ir sabiendo que te herí y sufres por mi culpa-  
El joven albino se puso de pie y se situó enfrente del otro, tratando de hacer que sus ojos se conecten una vez más.

-¿Pero no amabas a Alma?-

-Amé a Alma hasta el último segundo y voy a seguir sintiendo lo mismo, pero Alma ya no está en este mundo y yo tengo que seguir adelante con mi decisión. Todo este tiempo odié sentir esto por tí porque estaba buscando a Alma, porque le era fiel...pero esa historia finalizó y quiero al menos admitir esto-

Allen se acercó más a Kanda y lo miró fijo. No había truco ni mentira. Walker se sintió débil, pero no físicamente, sino emocionalmente. El supuesto exorcista más frío de la orden tenía en realidad más amor para dar de lo que todo el mundo podría jamás entender, y lo demostraba de formas indetectables, procurando preservar esa mala fama.

-Haz algo con eso entonces- pronunció el joven Inglés

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Moyashi?- contestó el Japonés confundido

Oh, esto sólo podría terminar de dos formas. Lo obvio o algo totalmente inesperado.

-Arriésgate...amame...- Allen vió a Kanda quedar completamente descolocado

El samurái dió un paso hacia el albino y posó una mano sobre la mejilla derecha, mirándolo sin pronunciar una palabra. Se inclinó sobre él y posó tres suaves besos sobre el lado izquierdo del rostro de Allen, el primero en la estrella en su frente, el segundo debajo de su ojo y el último sobre la comisura de sus labios, permaneciendo casi pegados. Al ver que Walker no se alejaba o escandalizaba, supo que el chico hablaba en serio. Colocó ambas manos sobre su cuello y lo besó tiernamente, esperando ser golpeado, mordido o algún tipo de rechazo. En cambio Allen llevó sus manos hacia el pecho de Kanda con cuidado, como si el otro estuviese hecho de cristal. Separaron sus labios y los ojos del inglés permanecieron cerrados ya que sentía que iba a llorar tan pronto los abriese luego de tanta gentileza. Kanda le dió una pequeña caricia en una mejilla y deslizó sus manos hacia la cintura de Allen, atrayendo al chico hacia él para besarlo de nuevo...y de nuevo, una y otra vez, progresivamente más intenso hasta que sus labios comenzaron a derramar pasión. Kanda sintió a Allen deslizar el sobretodo que aún llevaba puesto fuera de sus hombros y dejarlo caer al piso. El japonés se separó del otro dispuesto a terminar con todo, pero al oír al albino susurrarle "no te detengas" sobre sus labios, no pudo.

Allen estaba siendo cruel con Kanda y con él mismo, pero necesitaba sentirse querido de nuevo, amado, deseado. Humano. Aunque había una cosa que lo complicaba todo, el cariño que el samurái transmitía era muy bueno como para seguir con maldades, quedando atrapado. Se dejaba besar y acariciar con un sentimiento quemando en su pecho de forma agradable y adictiva. Kanda empujó al chico contra la pared y Allen comenzó a desabrochar los botones del uniforme de Kanda, siendo detenido cuando casi terminaba con su tarea.

-Allen...no juegues conmigo- dijo Kanda tomando las muñecas del otro y pegandolas contra la pared a los lados de su cabeza

Sintió escalofríos al oír su nombre pronunciado por el espadachín, más bien cosquillas.

-No estoy jugando-

Oh dios, no lo estaba. Suspiró.

-Kanda...- Allen mordió sus labios -...Yū...me gustas-

Ah que hermosa sensación decir eso, y surgió del chico de forma honesta y desde el corazón. Mierda, era verdad, siempre le gustó el otro pero como vivían discutiendo, ¿cómo aceptarlo?.

Más cosquilleos y calidez lo hicieron sonreír a Allen al ver que el otro se había sonrojado un poco y decidió ser él el que continúe con los besos sobre el cuello de Kanda.

El samurái soltó las muñecas de Walker y deslizó sus manos suavemente por sus antebrazos, bajandolas por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura de nuevo. Conectando sus labios otra vez, Allen desabrochó los últimos botones del uniforme para quitarlo de la misma forma que el sobretodo, tirándolo al piso como la otra prenda y dejando al otro joven en camisa y pantalones negros ajustados. Kanda decidió no quedarse atrás, quitando ese distintivo chaleco formal que siempre usaba junto a la corbata que llevaba puesta. Allen tiró de la coleta de Kanda para desarmarla y dejar la lacia y oscura cabellera caer sobre la espalda del otro, de la forma que más le gustaba verlo. El samurái llevó sus manos a los cabellos blancos del inglés y tiró de estos para obligar a Allen a exponer su cuello, besando y lamiendo su piel. Disfrutando de los estímulos que recibía, el albino posó sus manos delicadamente sobre la camisa del otro, desabotonando lentamente por la satisfacción que le generaba el japonés. Kanda ya se sentía impaciente y ayudó a Allen con la tarea de sacarse la ropa para luego encargarse de la del otro, teniendo cuidado con su muñeca derecha por la maldita pulsera. Ya sintiendo el calor entre ellos, Walker tiró de los brazos de Kanda, dejándose caer sobre la cama y haciendo que el otro quede sobre él. Los besos sobre su piel no tardaron en regresar, haciendo de Kanda todo un romántico por dedicarle tanto cariño de esa forma. Sus labios se apoyaron suavemente sobre sus cicatrices, dejando caminos de besos a lo largo de estas. ¿Culpa? Es decir, esas marcas las había provocado el japonés, entonces... No era momento de pensar en ello. Los dedos del samurái se dirigieron al borde de los pantalones del albino, deshaciendo el botón y el cierre para luego quitárselos de forma ansiosa, repitiendo lo mismo con su ropa. El contacto de piel a piel era algo desconocido para ambos, pero ninguno de los dos parecía nervioso o aterrado por esto. Kanda dejaba su peso sobre Allen, besando esos labios ya un poco rojizos, enredando sus manos en el cabello blanco que Walker tenía por los hombros y moviendo su cuerpo lentamente para generar una leve fricción placentera entre ellos.

-Kanda...no tenemos nada para ayudarnos... ya detente idiota es en serio- dijo el albino pensando sobre la falta de lubricante

-Hmmm...pero tengo una idea Moyashi-

-Ya me dijiste Allen una vez, ¿tanto te cuesta decirlo de nuevo?-

-Es que te queda lindo...-

Walker se sonrojó al oír las palabras del japonés. ¿Acaso el tarado lo estuvo llamando "moyashi" todo ese tiempo porque le parecía lindo? ¿No que era para molestarlo por su altura?

Kanda se aprovechó de la tierna confusión de Allen para girarlo sobre la cama y acostar al otro sobre su pecho, poniendo una almohada bajo sus caderas para que las eleve y le permita tener una buena vista de esa cola que tanto había admirado durante sus entrenamientos cada vez que el chico caía y se volvía a levantar. Con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, Kanda le dió una nalgada a Allen y se inclinó sobre el joven para susurrarle al oído.

-Relájate...te va a gustar-

-Hey espera...Kan...¡Ah! Oh mi d...-

Al sentir la lengua del samurái sobre su entrada Allen solo atinó a aferrarse a las sábanas y contener el aire por la repentina ola de satisfacción que le generó esa acción. Kanda lamía y jugueteaba para preparar a su amante, dejándole una buena capa de saliva antes de comenzar a tocarlo.

Siendo ambos vírgenes, no tenían real experiencia, pero los rumores siempre se oían y habían libros eróticos de a montones en la orden. Un poco de instinto también entraba en juego, y ni hablar la calentura.

El samurái sentía un orgullo crecer en él por cada gemido bajo que le arrancaba al inglés.

-Tápame la boca o voy a gritar- pidió Allen

Sintió sus caderas ser elevadas hasta estar de rodillas en la cama, con la cara pegada a la otra almohada que tenía. La mano derecha de Kanda cubrió los labios de Allen y como prueba le dió una fuerte nalgada con la otra, provocando un fuerte quejido ahogado al otro. El japonés se inclinó sobre el albino de nuevo, estimulandolo con su lengua de nuevo mientras acariciaba sus piernas, cola y espalda, tratando de callar a Walker lo mejor que podía en el proceso. Se sentía tan bien que Allen necesitaba más, así que comenzó a usar su boca en los dedos de Kanda, chupandolos como buscando consuelo por tanto gozo y gimoteando en el proceso. Yū usó eso a su favor y llevó sus dedos babeados a la entrada de Allen, haciendo círculos sobre la piel de esa área para luego hundir suavemente un poco de su dedo medio.

-Mmm...ah, despa- cio Bakanda- dijo Walker con una voz de éxtasis

-Tranquilo moyashi, no voy a lastimarte- contestó Yū con un tono seductor

De a poco lo fue metiendo más y más, y moviendo su mano de a poco para ir acostumbrando al albino a tal intrusión. Sumó el dedo anular cuando Allen le indicó que estaba listo y los movió lentamente, perdiendo la paciencia por tal vista y los sonidos que escuchaba. Con frustración, el joven inglés pidió que se detenga por un momento para apagar las velas del candelabro que estaba en la mesita de luz al lado de la cama, pero el espadachín pidió que deje al menos una encendida para poder verlo, cosa que eso es lo que Allen quería evitar.

-¿Te da vergüenza o qué?- preguntó Kanda

-Un poco...sí-

El otro exhaló con una sonrisa en sus labios, dirigiendole una mirada tierna.

-Allen...eres hermoso, no tienes porque avergonzarte-

El corazón del albino se aceleró. Carajo, era tan fácil sentirse empalagado ante esas palabras por el simple hecho de que Kanda nunca hablaba así.

-Dilo de nuevo...mi nombre-

-Allen...-

El chico se acercó a Kanda de nuevo y posó un leve beso sobre sus labios.

-Otra vez-

-Allen-

Walker lo besó de nuevo y bajó por su cuello mientras repetía esa acción, siguiendo por su pecho y abdomen.

-Una vez más-

-Allen...Allen Walker-

Feliz de lo que había conseguido, el albino acostó al hombre frente a él y llevó su boca hacia su entrepierna, chupando el miembro de forma desesperada por la excitación que le había generado oír su nombre pronunciado por Kanda. Sintió al samurái relajarse debajo de él y exhalar un "Ah" de satisfacción, dándole coraje para seguir y llevar el pene cada vez más hondo en su boca. La mano izquierda del espadachín se posó sobre la cabeza de Allen, acariciando sus cabellos y ejerciendo un poco de presión para indicarle que lo estaba haciendo bien. El más chico hacía círculos con la lengua sobre la punta de la erección para luego meterla lo más profundo que su experiencia le permitía, elevando y bajando su cabeza en un ritmo constante.

Ya era suficiente, necesitaba continuar con todo. Kanda tiró del cabello de Walker y lo acercó a él para darle un beso apasionado, lo acostó para cambiar sus lugares de nuevo y murmuró sobre la piel del joven cosas que ni se entendieron. Conociendo la elasticidad de Allen, Kanda abrió las piernas del chico y se posicionó en el medio de ellas, conectando sus miradas. Allen se veía angelical, su cabello blanco esparcido sobre la almohada, su pálida piel brillante por la fina capa de sudor sobre ella, sus mejillas rozagantes y sus labios rojos por la cantidad de acción que tuvieron. El samurái se inclinó sobre él de nuevo y comenzó a besar el cuello del chico como distracción para penetrarlo suavemente.

-¡Ah! Mmm...Kan..da-

Éste no respondía, se mantenía ocupado adornando esa bella piel de besos, abrazando al chico al metersela más pero no totalmente. Allen correspondió el abrazo, enredando una mano en el cabello largo y negro del hombre sobre él, apoyando la otra en su espalda y entrelazando sus piernas. Moviéndose pausadamente, el japonés se iba perdiendo cada vez más en el placer, luchando con sí mismo para no tirar su paciencia por la borda y follar a Allen de forma descuidada con riesgo a herirlo. Es por eso que le daba besos y mordidas amorosas, caricias tiernas y lo pegaba a su cuerpo en un abrazo apretado.

-Mmmphh mm, ah, sigue...así- gemía el albino

Kanda aumentó levemente la fuerza de sus estocadas, moviendo al joven de arriba a abajo por el choque de sus cuerpos. Allen se sujetó de sus hombros y arqueó su espalda al sentir el placer aumentar, mordiendo sus labios para no dejar ningún sonido desesperado salir de su boca más que sus susurros llenos de dicha.

-Así...sí así...¡Mmm siii! Que bien se siente Yū-

-Ha...haa...dilo de nuevo-

-Yū...mmmm ¡Ah! Yū...ah ¡Ah! ¡AH!-

Kanda lo besó de forma fogosa y aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos, cogiéndolo desenfrenadamente ahora que Allen ya podía soportarlo. Se enderezó y sujetó las piernas del albino, quien se aferraba a las sábanas como si su sanidad dependiera de ello, manteniendo una mano cerca de su boca para controlar el volumen de su voz. Yū jadeaba y dejaba algunos "Ah" escapar de su boca, moviendo sus caderas y sujetándo a Walker para penetrarlo continuamente.

El respaldo de madera de la cama golpeaba contra la pared, detalle que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se preocupó en notar, haciendo el "Tac tac tac tac" audible en toda la casa.

-Oh no ¡Se están matando!- exclamó Johnny levantándose de su lugar

-No creo que ese sonido sea de personas golpeándose- contestó Tiedoll conteniendo sus ganas de reír -Ellos parecen estar más que bien-

-No lo sé...me dan miedo- pronunció el científico de forma inquieta

-Bueno...si no me crees entonces ve a comprobarlo tú mismo. Sólo acércate a la puerta y no digas que no te avisé-

El general Tiedoll no entendía como Johnny siendo tan inteligente no interpretaba la situación tan obvia, pero bueno, juega con fuego y te quemarás...¿no? El joven Gil subió de forma sigilosa, apreciando el volumen de los golpes aumentar por cada escalón que avanzaba, se acercó a la puerta y se quedó junto a ella no más de 6 segundos.

-¡Ah! Yū...más, ha ha ¡AH!-

-Haa haa, eres insaciable ¿Mmm?-

Impactado por la situación, Johnny bajó las escaleras de nuevo temblando y probablemente pálido, sentándose en su lugar de nuevo en silencio.

El general rió y le sirvió una taza de té.

Dentro de la habitación todo era perfecto, y oh deseaban poder tener ese espacio e intimidad para ellos por mucho más tiempo que sólo esa noche y lo iban a hacer valer.

Allen quería más que estar acostado recibiendo placer, así que se levantó de un movimiento y se sentó sobre Kanda, tomando el control con movimientos parecidos a saltitos sobre el otro hombre. Esa posición le permitía recibir todo el miembro del samurái y poder sentirlo más profundo que antes, llegando a su próstata y por ende, lujuria máxima.

-¡AH SÍ! Ahí Yū, así...aah ¡aaah!-

Kanda rodeó las caderas del joven con sus brazos y se movía al mismo ritmo que el albino para acompañar sus movimientos, sujetándolo cerca de su cuerpo. Allen respondió llevando sus manos a la espalda del samurái, aferrándose a este fuertemente y apoyando su frente sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Mmm ah Allen, eres hermoso ¿lo sabes? Me gustas tanto...¡AH! carajo me encantas...ahh ahhh-

Las uñas de Walker se clavaban en la piel de su amante, sintiéndose casi drenado de energía por cada vez que Kanda rozaba ese punto especial. Yū lamió su mano y la llevó hacia el pene de Allen, masturbándolo sin dejar de follarlo por un segundo, sus labios se unieron en un beso desesperado, entrelazando sus lenguas.

-Yū, me gustas mucho...¡AH! si, ¡no pares!...mucho...Mmmmm ¡Ah! ¡AH! SÍ-

El inglés mordió el hombro del otro y gimió fuerte, sintiendo su orgasmo a punto de llegar.

-Eso, disfrútalo...Ah Moyashi...Allen Walker te quiero...mucho. Mmmm mierda, se siente tan bien cogerte, ¡Ah AH!-

-¡AH! KAN...DA-

Con un agudo lloriqueo, Allen llegó a su climax. El chico se dejó sostener por los brazos de Kanda, y sintiendo los espasmos de su cuerpo dejándolo débil le susurró:

-Ni se te ocurra detenerte...no pares hasta venirte Kanda- dijo con un tono seductor y desafiante al mismo tiempo

El japonés tomó eso como un permiso para acostar a Allen boca abajo y sujetarlo del cabello para mantenerlo pegado a la cama. Ambos disfrutaban el sexo un poco violento, por lo que Walker encontraba satisfactorias las cachetadas en la cola mientras Kanda lo penetraba sin cesar, o como el hombre sujetaba su pelo sin hacerlo doler. A Yū por su parte le complacía sentir las mordidas o rasguños, que lo dirijan con la voz y que Walker haya tomado un poco el control por unos momentos.

-Eso Yū...mmm todo tuyo-

Oírlo hablar tan embriagado de lujuria provocaba en Kanda aún más ganas de descontrolarse. Sujetó a Allen de la cintura y cabello para embestir desenfrenadamente al chico, inclinándose sobre él para besar su piel y murmurar lo que podía.

-Ahh Allen, no tienes idea hace cuanto me vengo aguantando esto...ha Ha...te quiero tanto...mierda...¡Ah! Mm...¡AH! Te...Oh Allen...All- ¡AH! Allen...Ha Haa-

-Así, así Yū, sí...¡Sí!...¡Yū!-

Inhalando audiblemente, Kanda acabó sobre la espalda de Allen y se tiró a su lado respirando de forma agitada como el albino. Se tomaron un minuto para recuperar el aliento, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas.

-Necesitamos una ducha- dijo Allen cortando el silencio

-¿Puedes mojar esa cosa?- cuestionó Yū apuntando a la pulsera

-No lo sé, lo averiguaré-

Kanda sonrió genuinamente y se acercó a Walker para besarlo tiernamente. Al separarse, el albino estiró un brazo al candelabro agarrando la única vela encendida para prender las otras 4. El samurái por su parte, limpió la espalda del otro con las sábanas y se hizo una nota mental de quemarlas antes de abandonar el lugar (no podían haber evidencias de su presencia). La habitación tenía buena iluminación de nuevo, revelando las cosas que la oscuridad cuidaba cautelosamente.

-Uhm...moyashi...creo que tendrías que verte al espejo-

Allen lo miró extrañado por su expresión y se levantó al baño para tratar de entender a qué se refería. Al ver su reflejo, el chico pudo notar tres marcas rojas y/o moradas en su pecho y clavículas. Éste sonrió pues esos chupones eran la prueba de que lo que había pasado fue real, además de que estaban en lugares en donde no se verían por la ropa. Kanda se dirigió al baño con el candelabro en sus manos y notó la felicidad del otro, cosa que lo sorprendió pues pensó que no le agradaría descubrir lo que ahora adornaba su piel. Dejó el objeto sobre la mesita al lado del lavabo y caminó hacia la ducha.

-Wow...Kanda ¿No te duele la espalda?-

-No...¿Qué?-

Allen le indicó el espejo y Yū se paró al lado suyo, poniéndose de espaldas y girándose para ver que tan malo podía ser. Sus hombros estaban cubiertos de marcas de mordeduras azules violáceas, su espalda llena de rasguños lo suficientemente profundos como para sangrar (apenas) y chupones mucho más oscuros que los que Allen llevaba.

-Siempre me llamaste bruto y salvaje pero ¿Quién lo es ahora?-

Walker se tapó la cara con las manos y pudo sentir su cara ganar temperatura de nuevo. Kanda rió y lo abrazó, tomando su mano para llevarlo con él a darse la ducha que tanto necesitaban. Se besaron y acariciaron bajo el agua, se mimaron al secarse y cambiaron las sábanas (otra vez) lo más rápido posible para poder acostarse abrazados y hablar un rato más hasta dormir.

-Lo siento-

-Shhh, se curará para mañana-

-¿Me seguirás queriendo fuera de esta habitación?-

-No preguntes estupideces Moyashi, siempre te quise-

-Bueno disculpa, Bakanda, por dudar de que toda esta...dulzura siga existiendo una vez demos un paso fuera de aquí-

-Allen, te quiero mucho pero no esperes a que sea todo tierno y empalagoso alrededor de otra gente. Esa parte de mí es solo para tí y nadie más merece saberlo-

-¿Entonces me golpearas si te exaspero?-

-No lo sé, según Tiedoll tengo que cambiar esa costumbre para ser un buen general-

-¡¿General?!-

-Mmmhmm-

-General Yu Kanda...suena sexy-

-¿Ahora te calientan los títulos?-

-Tú lo haces, tarado-

-De sexy a tarado, decídete moyashi...-

-Aghhh, eres sexy y me calientas mucho pero te comportas como un tarado-

Kanda rió y apretó a Allen entre sus brazos, acción que avivó a las mariposas en el estómago del albino. La dualidad de ese hombre iba a matarlo o al menos hacerlo derretir por las cosas que podía presenciar de él estando solos. Walker se acomodó en el pecho de Kanda y pasó un dedo sobre el símbolo que tenía sobre su piel, mientras Yū por su parte reposó su cabeza sobre la de Allen y mimaba la cintura del chico. El albino sonrió y se posicionó sobre el samurái, llevando una mano a su mejilla para acariciarlo y fijar sus ojos en los hermosos azules del otro.

-Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes?- le pronunció Allen con dulzura

Kanda sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron. Posó una mano sobre la del otro y luego de un suspiro respondió.

-Te amo Allen Walker. Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto-

Los ojos del inglés brillaron por las lágrimas de felicidad que se formaron en ellos. Nunca habría esperado eso y mucho menos viniendo de Kanda. Lo abrazó fuerte y dejó un par de gotas caer por sus mejillas, riendo al mismo tiempo que lloraba.

-Ey no...no llores-

-M-me pides que no lo haga cuando dices cosas emocionales como esas, idiota- respondió entre risas mientras limpiaba sus ojos -También te amo Yū Kanda-

Con un "aww" y una gran sonrisa, Kanda presionó al otro junto a él y refregó su mejilla sobre los cabellos blancos del otro, actuando inusual de nuevo. ¿Habrá sido así con Alma en su otra vida? Solo Alma sabrá.

-Eres tan tierno cuando quieres Kanda...Te dejaría hacerme tuyo de nuevo de no ser por lo cansado que estoy...-

Kanda revoleó los ojos tratando de no reír de lo que Allen dijo y se acurrucó con él.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos jóvenes bajaron las escaleras para unirse al pequeño desayuno que Tiedoll había preparado. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, con Johnny del lado opuesto y el general Froi en la punta de la mesa. Se sirvieron té y un poco del pan recién horneado que Tiedoll logró hacer con los ingredientes que encontró, aunque a falta de levadura parecían más tortillas que otra cosa. Eran comida igual. El hombre hablaba sobre lo mal que se sentía por no poder hacerles ninguna comida de forma adecuada, puesto que su instinto paternal siempre estaba presente. Allen le agradeció una y otra vez por sus esfuerzos, mientras Kanda se mantenía en silencio mientras bebía de su taza. Johnny por su parte tenía sus ojos pegados a su desayuno pero no se movía en lo absoluto. Aún estaba en shock por la forma en que descubrió el cambio en la relación entre los chicos en frente a él y se sentía incómodo dirigiendo su mirada a cualquiera de los dos.

-Johnny...¿Estás bien querido? Ya come algo- le pidió Froi palpando su brazo para despertarlo de su hipnosis

-Ah..uhm...sí- contestó el científico mirando al hombre.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a Allen por unos segundos y con una expresión de susto, tomó su taza y bebió de ella muy nerviosamente. El general rió y se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos, comprendiendo por qué actuaba tan extraño.

-¿Qué pasa joven Hill? ¿Acaso nunca vió una pareja de novios antes?- comentó Tiedoll entre risas

Johnny se sonrojó furiosamente. Allen se atragantó con su té y con cara de susto miró a Kanda de reojo, quién tenía una expresión que denotaba ganas de matar a alguien.

El hombre comenzó a reír más audiblemente, dándole golpes a la mesa por no poder controlarlo y se volvió a quitar los lentes, esta vez, para limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos por tanta risa.

Cuando terminaron de juntar sus cosas y borrar rastros de su presencia, los cuatro salieron de la casa listos para emprender viaje de nuevo. El general Tiedoll volvió a pintar el carruaje con su inocencia y se detuvo por un segundo a observar.

-¿Estarán bien o los tortolos quieren privacidad?-

Kanda lo miró de forma amenazante alzando una ceja, listo para desenvainar Mugen en ese mismo instante. Allen se sonrojó y repitió una y otra vez que estaba bien así. Se acercó al hombre y le susurró que por favor se detenga con las insinuaciones ya que Kanda y él no eran nada de eso.

-Ohh...una aventura, ¿Eh? La juventud no se detiene por nada-

Allen estaba por estallar de la vergüenza.

-Descuida, sólo quería molestar a mi pequeño Yū. Una lástima que no estén juntos realmente, se ven tan lindos-

De la vergüenza a una sonrisa incómoda por el cumplido. Si no fuese por la guerra que estaban enfrentando, Allen le hubiese pedido a Kanda de tener una cita después de tal noche.

Los tres se subieron al carruaje y se sentaron silenciosamente, sin saber qué podrían hacer durante el viaje. Luego de una hora, Allen y Kanda se sentaron juntos, con las manos entrelazadas, recostados uno con el otro. Tenían expresiones relajadas y ligeras sonrisas en sus labios. Necesitaban ganar esta batalla y ser libres de una vez por todas, sólo para tener una oportunidad juntos.

* * *

Gracias por leer!


End file.
